


Dirty Little Details

by heffermonkey



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP smut fest in which our two guys enjoy a little phone sex at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Details

The office almost empty of agents. Cho was working late, writing up casefiles, determined not to have to come in to do paperwork in the morning. He bit back a sigh when his cell rang, hopefully not an emergency or he'd have to be first at the scene. Looking at the screen he noted it was Jane and was relieved. 

"Hi." 

"Yeah so are you coming home, oh I don't know, any time soon?" He sounded bored. 

"Just finishing up," Cho informed him. 

"Good, because I've got something waiting for you." 

Cho paused from manipulating the mouse around his computer screen, hearing the implication in Jane's voice. He cleared his throat and heard Jane give a low laugh. He knew he'd thrown Cho off kilter with that one, just a little. Cho straightened up, glanced around thankful the office space was empty. 

"Oh really? You cooked?" He remained cool and collected, relaxing back into his chair for a moment. 

"Certainly something to tempt you with," Jane teased. 

"Tell me more," Cho challenged, heard the slight hitch in Jane's breath at that. Touche. 

"Well," Jane drew out the word like he was stretching and getting comfortable. Cho rolled his eyes as Jane sounded like he was yawning. "Just got out of the shower." 

Cho could instantly recall from many occasions, a freshly showered Jane. "Where are you?" he asked. 

"Reclining on the sofa," Jane replied, still sounding bored. It was a merely part of the tease, Cho knew well enough. He wouldn't remain bored very long. 

Cho glanced around the office, swung around in his chair and gave the room a sweep for other people. No-one was around aside from Johnson, sitting at one of the tables nursing a coffee, out of hearing range "What are you wearing?" he asked quietly, carefully. 

Cho knew before the words had even left his mouth, exactly what the answer would be but Jane confirmed it anyway. He could see the smile of amusement on Jane's face as well as he said so. "Nothing." 

Cho ran a hand over his eyes and scrubbed his hair a moment, trying to stay focused. They really shouldn't be doing this but nobody was around and quite frankly it was a huge turn on. He looked at his desk, wondered how long it would take to safely shut everything down on the computer, put away the files. 

"What are you thinking Cho?" Jane asked him casually. 

"Just figuring out how quick it will take me to finish up and get home," Cho replied. 

"No you're not," Jane informed him, "What are you really thinking?" 

"You, naked, stretched out on the sofa," Cho admitted. 

"Touching myself," Jane added for him matter of factly. 

Cho considered just leaving the damn computer running and the reports lying haphazardly around. He indulged in the moment of imagining Jane's position and bit back a groan because he really shouldn't be playing along with this game. Not at the office, especially not when other agents were around, too dangerous, too intimate. 

"I'll be home in ten minutes," he said quickly. 

"Hang up and I won't be here when you get back," there was a threat in the tone, Cho couldn't figure if he was bluffing or playing the game. 

"Patrick, there are people still in the office," Cho eyed Johnson out of the corner of his eye. How long was the guy gonna take drinking coffee. As he looked a cleaner walked by and blocked his view with their cart. "And now the cleaning staff have arrived." 

"Car," Jane ordered. "You don't call me back in five minutes I'm gone." 

The phone clicked dead and Cho looked at it in surprise for a moment. The silliness of the game made him shake his head a moment. Doubtful that when he got home the apartment would be empty. But there was fun to this and certainly plenty to think about already, knowing Jane was home, alone, reclining naked on their couch and stroking himself. Cho didn't think anymore, shut down the computer as fast as he could, hurriedly closed files and dumped them into drawers. Johnson and the cleaner both looked surprised at his haste and Johnson even wondered if there was a emergency of some kind, jumping to his feet ready to go. 

Cho assured him everything was fine as he headed for the stairs, the lift would take too slow. He was breathless when he reached his car, pulling out his phone to call Jane. 

"Tick tock tick tock," Jane teased in answering the phone. "Thought you weren't going to make it. You okay, you sound breathless." 

Cho chided himself for not appearing calm and settled before he called. "Had to move fast," he admitted as he shut the car door. 

"I love it when you move fast," Jane said seductively, 

Cho looked out into the dark shadows and ran his hand over the steering wheel. "No, you like it slow." He pointed out, well aware exactly how Jane liked it. 

Jane gave a low growl at the thought, a sound that made Cho shiver. "Tell me," Jane asked him. "Every dirty little detail." 

"Tell me how you're touching yourself first," Cho replied, wanting a clearer picutre in his mind. 

"Lying on the sofa, one foot planted on the seat. Sliding my hand up and down my hard cock, trying to get the grip just right, same kind of grip you had this morning on me." Jane's voice had lowered, teasing, a little breathless. 

Cho's fingers curled round the steering wheel at the thought, of Jane pleasuring himself on the sofa and of fucking him that morning. 

"You liked the way I fucked you this morning didn't you, the kind of slowl fuck you love. You remember how you felt don't you, on all fours begging me to fuck you harder." Cho remembered it perfectly well, his own cock hardening at the memory. But he was still on dangerous territory having not left the parking lot yet. "I'm getting hard remembering, gonna come home and do it all again tonight." 

"You on your way home now?" Jane asked, hopeful. 

Cho smiled, "No, I think we'll play like this a little longer. I like hearing you get all worked up." 

"I'm not worked up." 

"Oh no, bet you're cock is hard and wet and you're fingers have found the right grip to just keep teasing yourself until you can't take any more." Cho said, "You like taking yourself to the edge don't you. You going to take yourself to the edge for me Patrick?" 

Cho heard a whispered 'fuck' and chuckled, he'd learned early on that Jane was highly turned on by dirty smutty talk and the army had taught him plenty of that. "I'll take that as a yes. Make a circle with your thumb and forefinger around your cock. I want you moving those slender hips up and down, tighten that circle around your cock like you're fucking ass." 

They both fell silent, Cho listening to the breathy nonsensical murmourings of his lover down the phone line. "Imagine you're fucking me Patrick, tell me." 

Jane didn't answer straight away and Cho wondered if he was too far gone already, but his voice came through, albeit more breathless with every beat. Cho fought the urge to grasp his own cock and jerk himself along with him. "Fucking you, fast, hard, cock feels tight in your ass. Want to make you moan, make you beg for more." 

"The way you begged this morning," Cho jumped in, hearing Jane losing the game with every second. "I like to slow fuck you Patrick. Like the way it makes you shiver and press back, hoping for more but not quite getting it, not until I want to give it to you. Love to see you writhe and groan and feel you moving beneath me as I slowly fuck into you're tight hole. Hearing those noises nobody else will get to hear, hearing you plead the way nobody else will, just me, all for me. Can you remember how it felt as I pressed deep into you Patrick, ground my hips against you. Fuck I could have come just from the sound of you when I did that, like the sounds you're making now. When I reached around and gripped your cock, the feel of it in my hand as I started moving again. You remember Patrick?" 

"Yes, fuck, yes," Patricks replies had become a mantra of fuck's and yes's, moans that were like a music symphony to Cho. 

"You gonna come for me Patrick, like you did as I rolled my hips against you, hit that spot right inside that had you falling. Hearing you lose it, those moans shooting straight to my cock buried in your ass." 

A few more breathy moans, Cho didn't need to continue, could hear it in his lovers sounds. "Fuck, Kimball" the groan of his name as Jane came made Cho smile. 

They fell silent again, Cho used the heel of his hand to grind down hard against his erection, trying to distill it a little. He'd wait until he got home, planning on fucking Patrick all over again once there. 

"Okay," Jane sighed in his bliss, breathing deeply. "You win." 

"I think on performance it's you who won." 

"Award for filthiest talk goes to, Kimball Cho," Jane teased, adding in a few mocking audience noises. 

"You like it when I talk dirty," Cho pointed out, putting the key in the ignition. 

"You're so good at it." 

"I'm on my way home," Cho told him, "Don't bother getting dressed." 

"Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
